Cyberbully
by rainybutterfly
Summary: It all started that day on her birthday where she finally got the gift of her dreams. One day, a horrible tradgety breaks loose causing her to lose more than she could ever imagine.


**A/N: **Hey guys. This is my first Naruto Fanfiction. I thought I should do a fanfiction about NaruHina and the movie 'Cyberbully' if any of you have watched it. Of course I have changed it quite a bit but in the end I got the idea from the movie. I hope you all enjoy this and please review to tell me if you like it.

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Cyberbully **

_by rainybutterfly_

* * *

Hinata quickly grabbed her black converse and sat down in front the computer. She dropped them beside her and started typing.

_Hinata: She told me yesterday that my jacket looked so hideous! _

Sighing, she bent over and slipped her shoes in her feet, tying them up. A beep noise came from the computer and she got back up in a flash looking at the screen.

_Tenten: I bet she doesn't even know what the word means. Don't worry about it. _

Hinata laughed. It was probably true.

"Hinata. Make sure you eat breakfast. You don't want to leave with an empty stomach."

She inwardly cringed at the voice. She would never get used to her father, coming out of nowhere - anytime of the day. "Yes father, I'll be there in a minute."

She heard him sigh. "No need, here." He placed a plate down next to the computer with toast already spreaded with - her favourite - nutella. "Eat up quickly."

Hinata slightly smiled. "Thank you father!"

He nodded his head and walked off. Hinata turned back to the computer and started typing again.

_Hinata: I'm not worrying. She's just been acting weird since that day at P.E. _

She reached over to her toast and munched it quietly, scrolling through her conversation with Tenten. She was never really allowed to use the computer often, only for homework. Luckily her dad, Hiashi, was kind enough for her to use it to talk to her friend on chat.

_Tenten: Oh well. What are you wearing? _

Hinata lifted and typed with her free - non toasted - hand.

_Hinata: Skinny jeans, a lavender loose tank top and a jacket. Why? _

Hinata laughed as she read the next message.

_Tenten: Eww, hideous. _

"Hanabi! Don't be late for your bus." Hiashi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay dad, I won't!"

Hinata licked the tip of her fingers and got up from her chair. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed her bag. Fixing her hair, she opened the front door.

"I'll see you later father. Oh and - " She turned her head over her shoulder, uncharacteristically smirking. "- it's my birthday today. Don't you forget!" She ran down the rest of the stairs and walked to school.

Hiashi shook his head. "I could never forget even if I wanted to."

**xxXxxXxx **

"Guys, you know I hate birthday parties." Hinata huffed her cheek. "I'm not having one this year."

"Hinata!" A pink haired girl whined. "You only turn 18 once."

She slightly giggled. She knew how her friend LOVED parties. "Sakura don't even start."

Sakura playfully hit her on the arm. "Are you kidding me? On birthdays you get presents, money, bling, all that."

"If your mum had moved out 2 years ago then you wouldn't want a party either." Tenten stated.

Sakura looked down guilty. "Oh sorry Hinata."

"Hey hey don't even start." Hinata sighed. "Besides that has nothing to do with this. I just simply don't want one. Honest."

Her friend on the wheel shouted out something inapproapriate making the other two laugh. "Oi Tenten don't start swearing at random people on the road." Sakura smiled.

Tenten snorted. "They are all such bad drives. It drives me crazy."

Hinata giggled. "Maybe it's the other way round."

Tenten faked a hurtful look at Hinata but smiled in the end. She looked back out the window and saw a free parking spot. Turning, she moved the car in and turned the engine off. "Alright ladies, show's over."

The trio unbelted their seats and got out of the car. Hinata placed her bag on her shoulder and started walking off with the rest.

"So what did you say to Ino that made her so pissed off in P.E Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even talk to her."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It was probably just one of those moments."

Sakura looked over to her. "What - so you mean she was like PMsing?"

"Probably."

The three heard laughing and looked over to the source of the voice. Hinata rose an eyebrow.

A blonde laughed as she looked at them in disgust. "My are those _fake _converses? What a cheapo."

Her group laughed as the three quickly walked away, grumbling.

"She really annoys me."

"I know, she's so mean."

"Don't worry about it. It's just Ino."

They all looked at each other and sighed. "Highschool..."

**xxXxxXxx **

"Oh look Hinata there's Naruto." Tenten pointed over to him.

Hinata blushed as she took a quick glance at him from behind her locker door. He was one of the most popular people in the school, equal to Sasuke. She knew that she would never get the chance to be with him. He had too many fan girls in the first place.

"I don't get how you can like Naruto." Sakura crossed her arms, looking back at them. She smiled. "Sasuke is better."

"I think your the crazy one Sakura." Tenten shook her head. "The Uchiha is such a cold hearted bastard."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Can you two please stop arguing? He's looking this way!" Hinata hissed. She looked back at Naruto and saw him looking at her. Her heart beated frantically as he gave her a smile and waved. She hesitantly waved back and watched him walk off.

Sakura looked at her in concern. "I wouldn't date Naruto if I were you. I wouldn't even date Sasuke."

Tenten gave her a questioning gaze. "Why though? Don't you love him?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah but they are both jerks and players. They've gone out with lots of girls and dumped them all the next day. You wouldn't want to date someone like that."

Hinata looked down. "I guess your right..."

"Oi oi Hinata." Tenten nudged her friend lightly. "That doesn't mean you need to give up on him."

Hinata slightly smiled at her. "True. Thanks Tenten."

"Well I don't think you should go out with him."

"Just shut it Sakura."

The girls all stop talking as they heard the bell ring for class. Hinata shut her locker door and started walking off. "See you two at recess!"

They both waved. "Bye!"

Hinata jogged her way to class and placed herself on a desk.

"...And that's it for today class." The teacher shut her book looking at everyone. "Now everyone before you go I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Today is the day where Hinata Hyuga was born. Happy birthday Hinata."

Everyone smiled and clapped. Hinata blushed at the sudden attention. She looked up to her teacher and nodded thanks. Her teacher smiled and clapped her hands.

"Alright everyone you talk until the bell rings." The teacher went back to her desk.

Hinata closed all of her books. She suddenly felt a hand tapping on her shoulder and she looked over, only to find it was Naruto.

"Hey, happy birthday." He whispered.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks."

He gave her a grin and returned talking to his friends. Hinata looked around the class room and saw Ino looking at her laughing. She frowned and grabbed her books, ready to leave for next class.

**xxXxxXxx **

Hinata tightened up her shoe laces on her runners. "I swear there was a spark when he touched my shoulder."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

"I'm serious!"

"Oh god.."

Hinata bit her lip. "Hey. Do you think... he would ask me to the dance?"

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy. "Nope."

Hinata slightly frowned. "Why?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is not the romantic type." Sakura got up and brushed her hair.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked.

"Because I used to hang out with him." Sakura gritted through her teeth, memories of him and her coming back.

Hinata looked at Sakura in awe. "R-really? What happened?"

She froze. "I-I'll tell you some other day okay?"

Hinata hesitantly nodded. "Alright then.

Sakura tied her hair up into a high pony tail. Fixing her pink sports shirt, she gave Hinata a small smile. "Alright you ready?"

Hinata stood up and put her hair into a messy pony tail and looked at her. "Yep!"

Grinning, Sakura took her hand and dragged her to sport. "LET'S GOOO!"

Hinata winced and tried to get out of her grasp. "S-sakura too tight!"

"Oh sorry." Sakura loosened the hold. "I'm just excited for P.E. you know it's my favourite class."

"Yeah I know..." Hinata shivered remembering all the times Sakura would beat up those students who got in her way. She wouldn't even dare to make her angry.

**xxXxxXxx **

"I'm home..." Hinata shut the door behind her in a lazy matter. She was exhausted.

"Welcome home Hinata." A voice called out.

Her eyes widened as she turned to her side only to see her one and only cousin. "Neji-nii-san!"

He gave her a slight smile, only to grow wider when he felt Hinata hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She stepped back smiling. "I thought you weren't on break yet."

Neji sighed. "The exams have just finished and they are letting us take a break. Only for a few weeks though."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I guess we are just going to have to make the most of it!"

Neji smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Hinata! Neji! Come to the dining table." A voice called out.

"Coming!" They both shouted. They raced each other to the table, knocking each other and a few other things down in the process.

Hiashi looked at them disapprovingly. "You guys are almost 18. Act a little more mature if you could."

"I don't think they can father." Hanabi swallowed down a piece of meat. "They are kids after all."

"Look who's talking Miss. Drama Queen." Hinata poked her meat with her fork, looking at her sister in the corner of her eye.

Hanabi glared at her older sibling. "At least I'm not like '_Oh Naruto-kun_!'"

Everyone laughed while Hinata was fuming with embarressment. "That was in elementary school!"

"You still like him now Hinata-nee. Don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not. At least I don't like someone worse."

"What?"

"Everyone know's you like Konoham-"

"Oi!" Hanabi yelled. "Don't say it out loud!"

"Oh? Who's this Konoham Hanabi?" Neji smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

"Now now children don't start. By the way Hinata I have a present for you." Hiashi stated.

Hinata clasped her hands together and beamed at her father with hearts in her eyes. "Really? What is it?!"

"Open it. It's underneath you chair."

"Huh?" Hinata bent to the side and placed her arm underneath the chair. Her eyes widened as she felt a weird object. Not bothering to waste time, she grabbed it all with one hand and threw it onto her knees.

"It's awfully big." Neji looked curiously at the gift.

"Yeah... Is this a bomb?" Hinata fiddled with the ribbon.

Her father looked at her in shock. "No it's not. Open it, you will like it."

They both looked at each other and shrugged. Hinata ripped the wrapping with no hesitation and squealed. Neji rolled his eyes and resumed eating while Hanabi was glaring at the gift.

"You are so lucky Hinata-nee."

"You will get one when you are older Hanabi." She stated, not taking her eyes off the gift.

Hiashi smiled. "So do you like you gift?"

Hinata gleamed with happiness. "Of course I do! Who thought you would give me this sort of - " She paused, realizing something. Her father wouldn't let her off without conditions right. Her mood went instantly down earning a few looks. "There are conditions aren't there?"

Hiashi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "You know like I can't use it after 8:00, I have to tell you what I'm going on, and I -"

He chuckled. "No it's all yours."

The second he said those words Hinata ran straight to her bedroom.

"I'M GONNA HOOK IT UP RIGHT NOW!" She shouted behind her.

"HINATA-NEE! Can I use it?"

"NO!"

"Damn you Hinata-nee." Hanabi whined. Hiashi and Neji just kept eating there dinner.


End file.
